Purple
by C.B. Weasley
Summary: One minute Fred and George are throwing snowballs, the next George is under the mistletoe with the girl of his dreams. This is a Christmas Fic for my Kris Kringle Lucy! :) Love you! R & R! George/OC with slight Fred/OC.


**Hello readers! **

**This is one of my Kris Kringle presents for Lucy. On this site she is known as Caesar Flickerman so check her out she is amazing! I hope you enjoy the fic! R & R!**

**Disclaimer: Why the fuck would I be writing on here if I owned Harry Potter! I would have put it in the fucking books!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Fred and George were outside throwing snowballs at random people walking through the grounds of Hogwarts. They had decided to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays because their parents were going to visit one of their brothers.

George threw a snowball and it hit a beautiful girl donned in blue and bronze. As soon as her angry blue-green eyes connected with George's warm brown ones he was left speechless.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!" the girl shouted at George her now snow-filled, sandy brown hair flying around whilst she hastily walked towards George with her wand pointed in a menacing fashion, pointed right at his chest. George was pinned up against the wall, speechless while the girl was fuming. Fred was standing a bi away finding the scene quite hilarious. It was about time his brother started liking someone.

"Well?" the girl said having calmed down a fair bit, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I.. uh… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm George," the red head said quite earnestly. In all her rage the girl hadn't realised quite how handsome he was.

"I'm Lucy," she said, quite shy all of a sudden, "I'm sorry for getting so angry at you. I'm sure it was just a joke."

"That it was!" George replied humorously, "Now Lucy I must be off, I have to go irritate some more randoms. I hope to see you around." He smiled charmingly at her and then realised as he began to move that he was stuck to the ground unable to move.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly. They both looked each other in the eye and tried to move but found neither of them could. At the same time they both looked upwards and…

"Ah. Mistletoe," Lucy said anxiously, "Well this is rather awkwa…"

George cut her off by placing his, rather soft in Lucy's opinion, lips against hers.

After what seemed like hours to Lucy they both broke the kiss to breathe and breathe they did until George kissed Lucy again having quite enjoyed the taste of her lips.

* * *

Weeks later when term had started again the rest of the school began to see this new blossoming relationship. No one really expected it but once people saw them together they realised they were the perfect match. Sure they had their fights but they were still great together.

"What do you mean you think that Christopher Eccleston was a better doctor than David Tennant! David Tennant is way better!" Lucy screamed.

"What are you talking abo…"

Don't you dare say another word, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouth now!"

A few weeks later, "Right, I'm sorry Lucy you are correct," is what George said after watching the whole of the Tennant episodes.

However much they would fight they would always make up. They really were the perfect match.

* * *

Fred could see that his brother really did love this girl. He and his girlfriend since last July, Caitlyn were watching the pair.

"She is really good for your brother Fred. I like her. Lucy is so lovely," Caitlyn told Fred.

"Yes sweetheart I know you've told me a thousand times," Fred said rather agitated.

"Shut up," is all she said in return.

"Don't get all snappy now _deary!_ We wouldn't want that now would we!" Fred said sarcastically.

"Don't start this Fred we can resolve our issues another time this story is about Lucy and George," Caitlyn said deadly quiet and just walked off.

The truth was, Fred was jealous because Lucy and George complimented each other perfectly. The quiet bookworm and the rowdy prankster. It was a love story written throughout the history of Hogwarts. While Caitlyn and Fred were so similar it wasn't funny. Both sarcastic and rude but enjoyed pranking others. They were both bright but not bothered with their studies while George and Lucy were smart but Lucy studied heavily and George didn't. He wished he had a relationship like that but he didn't.

* * *

"Hey Fred are you alright?" George asked. Fred brought a fake smile upon his face and look at his twin.

"Yeah I'm fine. How about you. How's Lucy?" Fred asked.

"Yeah she's good. I love her so much Fred. I want to marry her before we leave." George said. It was the end of their seventh year and the boys had been planning to leave the school before NEWTs to open their own prank store.

"Well why don't you?" Fred asked. He was still really jealous.

"I think I will tonight. I already have a ring I just needed some reassurance. Thanks," George said, visibly relieved.

"No worries."

* * *

That night George took Lucy out to the Black Lake and they sat together on the shore. George stood up suddenly and Lucy followed. While Lucy was still standing George bent down on one knee and brought out the ring box.

"Will you, Lucy Birdsey, marry me, George Weasley and make me the happiest man alive?" George looked deep into her eyes. It had been two years since he'd thrown that snowball at her and now here they were together.

"Yes I will." George slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a very simple ring with a silver band decorated by one small diamond and two even smaller amethysts.

"Why amethysts?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Because. Blue and red make purple."

* * *

And now three years after the war, four years after marriage, George and Lucy sit in St Mungo's together holding their first child protectively in their arms.

"So what would you like to call her?" a random nurse asked the happy couple.

Lucy looked towards George, "Amethyst. Amethyst Lucy Weasley."

"If you don't mind can I ask why?" the rather nosy nurse enquired. George mentally scoffed and thought "Of course we mind you dim wit!" Luckily Lucy wasn't quite as rude as George was.

"It's simple. Red and blue make purple."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story! Tell me your favourite part in the review area below! I don't know if I am going to continue this but please review and tell me if you want me too!**

**xoxo**

**C. B. Weasley**


End file.
